Talk:The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed
I've got a problem, I'm on this mission and it's where John is about to face the firing squad but he's just standing at the barn door and I can't do anything! If I press start the game will pause and continue will appear at the bottom of the screen. If I press start it just goes back to him standing there! It's like a cutscene but it's not doing anything! I'll quit the game then go back into it to see if it solves the problem... Chiefsean16 20:18, June 1, 2010 (UTC) It fixed it :) but sad ending though...Chiefsean16 20:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that happened to be too, it eventually went into dead-eye. This same thing happened right after killing Bill Williamson where John and Reyes just stand there and all you can do is rotate the camera, which after a while allowed me to move again DarkFlame588 02:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Could Have Killed Them All If John didn't just walk out, I MOST LIKELY could have killed all of them - Deathclawpoop yeah if u had full dead eye and a maybe a repeater but i still put a good 3 or so shots in to that fat goverment bastard : John knew he had to die or else they would never leave alone his family. He sacrificed himself. -- CoD addict 05:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : : But still, look at how many there were, that was probably the last of them. period. : : Mboii97 00:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : : He could have killed them if he thought about it, but he just wanted it to be over. If he had killed them, more would only come after him and his family. By sacrificing himself he accepted his fate, as doing that would also spare his family from having to live in fear of the government.NT92 19:45, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Nice bit of vandalism from , specifically "f****n cacita" - removed the offending bits; may want to flag for bannination. ShotgunMosquito 02:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) The government dudes Is it possible to kill all of them? No, you have to use the Cattleman Revolver, so at best you can kill 6(?), or however many shots it has. This is because Rockstar obviously forsaw that some of the repeaters and rifles hold enough ammo to easily drop every enemy,as well as the Mauser pistol. NiteShadeX 08:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : You walk out with whatever pistol you have currently equipped. There are 19 enemies, one of which is invincible, and you can only use a pistol. Even the Mauser is not capable of killing them all. -- CoD addict 05:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : : If u could use the evans repeater, it would be enough because it has 22 shots : Mboii97 05:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : But even if you could kill them all, the cutscene of the sheriffs killing John is scripted, so you wouldn't kill them all fast enough. Hjgduyhwsgah1 10:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) The Inventory. After You change to jack after the mission, will all of the things you had with john be there with jack? example, if I had all the gold with John from the treasure hunter challenge in his invent, will jack have it 4 years later? Yeh everything that was owned by John was given to Jack, even his hat. Chiefsean16 21:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Running u can try to run from the soldiers, just get out of dead eye mode, wait 2 seconds af ter aiming and try to run, i only tried this once, and it got me gunned down. Also, i could have dropped them if he hadn't just walked out like that, & why couldn't John just sneak around the back? he could've killed them all like tht and not have to worry So if you can run, couldn't you apply some moonshine etc. and switch to the evans in the pause menu and then go back into dead eye real quick? Running u can try to run from the soldiers, just get out of dead eye mode, wait 2 seconds af ter aiming and try to run, i only tried this once, and it got me gunned down. Also, i could have dropped them if he hadn't just walked out like that, & why couldn't John just sneak around the back? he could've killed them all like tht and not have to worry If he killed every single one of them, they wouldn't stop there. Do you think that they would be like "Oh, we lost the full-frontal assault. You know, I have a good feeling about Marston. We should stop chasing him."? That would be idiotic. John knew that they wanted him, not Jack and Abigail, and if he died and they left his family alone, so be it. He did what had to be done. That, and he sent them off on the only horse that was left. Also, you should try that with the God Mode cheat on. Jackass2009 04:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) escape sry about those messages above ^ tht was me Mboii97 00:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Dead Eye Caution Ok this has probably happened to some people. Durring the end of the mission when John goes to face the squad. DON'T press the button for dead eye. That will disable it. The dead come on automatically for it and you will probably be able to kill mabey one to five people. is it possible. I haven't played the main story in a long time, but I know that evan's repeater has more than enough ammunition to kill all of the enemies you're faced with. If you act quickly and go for headshots, is it possible to kill all of the enemies? Or is it not possible to get evan's repeater during this sequence? Yuri 23:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :There is no way to keep Marston from his fate. :- JackFrost23 23:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Sadly, the above statement says it all. And I tried with the Evan's, carefully aiming at their heads. You can't target them all. TheIndifferentist 01:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::No matter what strategy, the granite game coding at the micro-technical programming level cannot be "transcended" insofar as the corrupt Ross (and possibly his "seneschal", perhaps one marshal?) is scripted algebraically, unbreakably to exist, eternally terminating in Ross insultingly lighting a cigarette over the traitorously murdered Marston. ::Indeed, you can even immediately cleverly exit the default Dead Eye mode targeting in the final scene and simply choose to shoot Ross himself, quality of kill over quantity, without Dead Eye help, a brain-shredding shot straight into the face, with him falling over dead (in the animation, at least) and he shall APPEAR graphically killed successfully - if you exit Dead Eye here, one death-punishment is as good as it gets - yet the scripting follows irregardless of all factors... ::I employed every (non-"coding") possibility of virtual military combatance here - the best humanly attainable is NOT the mere six Marshals being killed, but sadly, the area for imaginative combat is conservatively constricted and I know my best effort still left Ross, Fordham probably, and possibly (?) one high Marshal alive in the end. The game engine renders things blurry when one is attempting these things; counter-factual to average gamer type strategies make the aesthetic translation "amphetaminoid-speedy" and distorted, etc... ::I am glad the article correctly increased the number of enemy combatants slain by Marston. I think it is possible in this connection, individual gamer equations might play a role in the precise number - I know for a fact I eradicated high numbers beyond even the corrected regimental number of 40-ish... Not hundreds, I am not delusory, but more, surely... ::The six bullets of the Cattle-Revolver are not mandated or pre-programmed here, as the article states, I might add; and experimenting allows many more slayings. Less conservative programming here... ::Ultimately, in the end, you have, even as the most elite gamer conceivable, two or possibly three government agents of the worst tyrannical corruption, irreversibly inconquerable here - at best, Ross can only be virtually killed via exiting Dead Eye immediately, but his portrayed death equates to nothing. ::Only amoral glitchers and coders have obtained a less absolutely tragic, brutally heart-rending resolution of the narrative. (Naturally, the achievements of piratical immoral manipulators do not count.) ::I ask, "Why did Marston shoot (and thus choose to probably kill or murder in his mind) the Strange Man?" ... justifiable homicide and vigilantist rationale both were utterly lacking - his soul was sick, even though vastly superior to his former brethren... He still was so sick inside, morally, spiritually, emotionally... ::Marston was a torn spirit, and his actions here and elsewhere, reveal the karma he rendered unto himself ... His anti-partisan atrocities committed in Mexico, uncomfortably but energetically!, are only the most obvious misteps - Marston was a victim of "pragmatic moral nihilism" and the nihilist plague generally, festering inside the American-Western human being of deconsecrated, ontologically dissociated modernity. ::All the welfare and kindness to nuns, all the anonymous innocents protected by M. in the story, each one had infinite meaning, for the ethical is a matter of the infinite (Kierkegaard). But in real morality, infinity can be rendered into nihility by infinity. All his heroism, negated in a single act of maliciousness of the free human will - the ethical LEX PRIMORDIALIS is compromised on pain of death. too much sentimental description... completely unnecessary "John turns, peering between the barn doors at the last faces he will ever see. He stops, drops his head, and takes a long, deep breath." <-- is this all really necessary? It seems whoever wrote this walkthrough tried to write a story out of this or something... this isn't a creative fiction you're making. Just write what happens, and save the frills for your English teacher. I think it was actually pretty good and yes that is what happened and you did ask to tell you what happens--Your friend, Austin 21:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree that the description is unnecessary. It sounds too much like a fan fiction and not like a wiki article. Please can someone change it? Darth Hendrix 03:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Playing as Jack am i the only one who doesn't mind playing as Jack? Assassinhedgehog 06:35, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Sad Did anyone else feel a little sad when they first played this mission? I mean, one minute your shooting the US Army and the next your being gunned down by Edgar Ross. To be honest I hate playing as Jack. Forcaster (talk) 02:50, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Fordham? I think the part where it says that there's a lull before Fordham sends in more soldiers should be edited. Fordham was not present in this mission and it looks like he may have some respect for Marston, gained after the events of "And The Truth Will Set You Free". It should be Edgar Ross, not Fordham. Raptorguy19 (talk) 01:24, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Ending grave scene It says on the article that Abigail's grave is shown during a downpour, yet I'm right there now and its as sunny as possible. I think the weather is just random, depending on how it'd be during the normal gameplay mode.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 09:04, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Abigail ain't no sissy. I signed up for an account to edit this article, but it appears it's locked. Seems very unlikely to me that Abigail would have died, "possibly in despair for the loss of her husband." She died years later, plus she doesn't strike me as the type to swoon away in troubling times. Anywho, that's it. Stupi (talk) 01:32, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I counted military "company" or heavy "battery" outline, in terms of numbers of defeated tyrannical abusers of office in this heart-ripping ending - less "light-platoon", more like "regiment-like or brigade-like battery"... I am no coder or glitch-fabricator type and the numbers were closer to 50-ish, I jotted them down in a notebook literally... Also: either through my sheer fiery moral fury exceeding mere manic button-mashing or through some other unknowability, I successfully defensively killed every single member of the hellish firing-squad EXCEPT Edgar Ross... I tried to direct the trajectory of the bullets to damage more than one agent of tyrannical corruption from Hell in critical areas, consciously, so this might have played a role... Or, frankly, my anger drove me to do what was thought impossible in a hyper-combatant state of mind, such injustice produces in my person... Every death-squad murderer of a man of the rarest kind - the genuinely internally morally regenerated "ex-outlaw" - I left in corpses except the Machiavellian shitbag...oops!...I speculated beforehand, was pre-programmed or scripted as impossible to defeat... My bittersweet gaming experience ended showing the cinematic sequence of a large firing-squad unit hatefully murdering an innocent man worth a million Edgar Hoovers, but also visually revealing nothing but corpses amid the cinematic firing-squad scripted event - I was in a state of psychological extremity amphetamine psychosis compared to which, is bute an effete childishness, frankly - all the tyrannical agents of misrule, corruption, usurpation, despotism, properly given punishment due - Except for Ross the ultimate mega-felon, Marston super-heroically crushed an entire field army unit in solitude... If this is a glitch unique to me, so be it - I hope it is just who I am in my character as passionate anti-nihilistic moral idealist, externalizing, overcoming even computer code, LOL... Any others of my mind-set who sought to forensically push the limits here...? Half of one hundred men-folk - any military member knows 50 soldiers might sound light on paper, but is opposite of "weak" - the numbers are not just 20-ish or 30-ish - my rage or whatever revealed 50-ish - and I think the firing-squad event might be potentially more complex than we thought... Maybe I am talking about these ultimately insignificant details, as defensive-mechanism, as I do not know how to "cope" with how Marston was dealt with... I became a nunnery-supported "knight" against bleak barbarity rapidly, and allowed myself as Marston not the slightest moral transgressions, maybe that is why I am even typing this out here? The tragic pathos, and my knowledge of the frequency of similar things happening in this real-world domain...etc... I just need to shut up now... Someone recommend an antidepressant... <--Same person here, less emotional. In any case, the global world record for legitimate kills in one single deady eye, I have noticed, is 12. Search google "video game records" + RDR + combat + "most people killed in one dead eye"... 12. I don't care or pay attention to my own stats, but under my own, it says...12. I imagine it possibly is related...possibly... This is verifiable by the owners of RDR in my specific case, although I choose to be anonymous... I thought my number here would be much higher, actually; but 12 is what it it is, and I was surprised to learn it is a "record"...